


The Break-Up

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't do it anymore, Severus."

"I always knew you'd find someone else."

"There isn't anyone else. _You_ are the one driving me away."

"Surely you've had offers. The Chosen One is always in demand."

"See? Why are you being like that?"

"Like what?"

"Sarcastic, defensive. An arse."

"This is how I am. Why you thought you could change me, I'll never know."

"You have a good side when you allow people to see it."

"I don't care what people think of me, I never have."

"No, you always have but then you put up this persona of the mean, old Potions Master—"

"No, I _am_ a mean, old Potions Master or have you forgotten your days at Hogwarts?"

"Are you insane? I'm not doing this with you anymore, I'm sorry. I have to go." 

"By all means."


	2. The Break-Up, Part Two

"You really don't care, do you?" 

"Not in the least.

"I love you with all my goddamned heart."

"An error in judgment, clearly."

"Fuck you, Severus." 

"Potter."

"You bastard. I really thought we could work this out."

"There isn't anything to work out. You are leaving me."

"What?"

"I said, you are leaving."

"No. That's not what you said."

"Shall I help you pack?"

"I can't believe I almost fell for this. You are a piece of work."

"What are you blathering about now?"

"You're afraid I'm going to leave you. So you push me so _fucking_ hard I'm nearly out the door just so you'll be right. It's not gonna work, Severus."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes, you do but never mind, it's time for make-up sex."

"If you insist."

***

"You _will_ leave me."

"Won't. Love you."

_And I, you._


End file.
